


They Taught Me Everything, Just Like A Daddy Should

by QueenKara671



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After Doomsday, Angst, Canon Trans Character, Floris | Fundy Angst, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, L'Manberg Crater on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, but i wanted fundy angst okay, i know i have an actual fic to work on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenKara671/pseuds/QueenKara671
Summary: "Guess I'm not very good at this, huh? Just another reason for you to be disappointed in me."The only response was the wind, blowing about the crater.---Fundy talks to his father after Doomsday, in a sense.
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy (mentioned), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, kind of - Relationship
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50





	They Taught Me Everything, Just Like A Daddy Should

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Rät" by Penelope Scott.

He plucked at the strings of his guitar, adjusting them each time. He was trying to tune it by ear the way he had been taught, so long ago.

It'd been so long since his father had bothered to pay attention to him, aside from calling him a traitor. He missed the way they had acted when he was just a kid.

It hadn't been that long ago, but it felt like forever.  _ How old even was he? _

"Guess I'm not very good at this, huh? Just another reason for you to be disappointed in me."

The only response was the wind, blowing about the crater.

"Or maybe you would be proud of me. For once." He laughed. "Imagine that. The one thing that makes you proud is betraying my country the same way you did."

He held the guitar up, showing it off to nobody. "You know, this is yours. Tommy gave it to me. He didn't want it, and I can't blame him. You were kinda shit, weren't you?"

"Well, you don't care, if you can even hear me." His tail curled around him a bit, offering a bit of warmth from the cold winter air.

"How the hell did you get custody of me instead of Mom? Or did she just abandon me, like--"  _ like I deserve _ stays unsaid. He refuses to show that kind of weakness to this man.

"Well, then I've got two shit parents. Sucks to be me, I guess. Not like it really matters, it doesn't justify what I've done."

"You know, I think Niki's starting to go down the same path you did. I saw her wearing your coat, earlier. Tommy was wearing it before, but I guess he got rid of it. Good. It didn't suit him. Doesn't suit her, either, but I'm not gonna tell her that." He paused. "Not that I'm saying she looks bad in it, or anything, just…" He trailed off. “I don’t want her to end up the way you did. I don’t want anyone to end up the way you did. You were an asshole.”

"Eret's a better parent than you. Even if he missed the actual adoption, she's still better than you. 'Cause that's only one thing, and you missed lots of things. I mean, hell, they're the one who got me my first binder. Not that I think you're shit about that kinda thing, but he noticed that I wanted one without me even saying anything."

"There's this guy, HBomb--just a friend, well kind of, relax--who keeps annoying me. I think he's doing it on purpose because he gets dressed up in this stupid maid outfit. He definitely is trying to annoy me, so I just kind of let him. Like, play it up, a little. I dunno. Everyone on this server is kind of awful, but at least he's just annoying instead of murderous, so if he wants to piss me off, I'll get pissed off. Maybe he'll come back to annoy me again. Then I'm not as lonely, you know?"

"Were you worse than Schlatt? Because at least he didn't trick people into caring about him. At least I don't have to feel guilty about hating him. Neither do Tommy, or Tubbo, or Quackity, or Niki, or anyone else. He was just awful, but you were just as bad. I think everyone else just doesn't want to admit it." He accused.

"Maybe I'm just as bad as you. Or Schlatt. I don't think I could be as bad as you," He told the air. "I haven't tricked anyone into caring for me. They all know what a piece of shit of I am."

But the silence of the crater provided no solace to him. The echo of his voice barely projected. He sat there for a while, strumming his guitar, waiting, but nothing happened. No one came to his side. 

Finally, he stood. He dropped the guitar on the ground, bringing his foot down on it with a  _ CRASH! _ and kicking it into the canyon.

"Goodbye, Dad." Fundy said, turning and walking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Okay, gotta write this chapter of Mellohi so I can post tomorrow--  
> My brain: Write Fundy angst that has nothing to do with your main series and is also focused around an event from two months ago.  
> Me: Brain, I have stuff to do.  
> My brain: But Fundy angst.  
> Me:  
> Me, pulling up a new Google Doc: But Fundy angst.


End file.
